


Wheels On The Bus

by AKMars



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKMars/pseuds/AKMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unsung member of the NCIS team reflects on the job and its trials...Rated T for a mild swear word...absolute and utter nonsense, beep-beep!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wheels On The Bus

NOTE: use of a rude term ahead...detour if you're under legal driving age...

The Wheels On the Bus...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I love my job...no really, I do. Think about it...I'm outdoors a lot, I go to new places every day (crime scenes are always exciting!) and let's not forget the cool siren...I love it when we use the siren!

Being a part of the NCIS team is a big honor but the best thing about the job though is getting to spend time with Dr. Donald Mallard, ME. The man is brilliant! A top notch medical examiner, best in the country in my opinion...and the stories! Oh my, has that man lived! What a privilege to be an associate of his. Traveling to a crime scene with him is just icing on the cake. Did I mention I love my job?

Idyllic you say? Well, it would be except for one thing...the sand in the well-oiled machinery of my existence...is him. I can't stand the man. He's irritating, useless, clueless and makes almost no viable contribution to the NCIS team. Not to mention he talks incessantly.

I swear, one day if I get the chance, I'll release the brakes and run over him...we'd all be better off in the long run. I'd even take Dr. Mallard to the funeral, if he'd like a ride. Then I could enjoy the good doctor's stories without interruption.

He's forever getting us lost too. I mean, I have a built in GPS for crying out loud! Here I am, equipped with all the most modern technology...even good old-fashioned maps and this guy can't even read those! I never thought I'd have a gremlin of my own and Jimmy Palmer is a doozy! My suspension will never be the same. I'm forever in the shop for alignments and wheel balancing...I spend more time being serviced than I do in service.

I hate him like the sedans in the NCIS motor-pool hate Agent DiNozzo...he's forever stripping their gears. If he were gone then Dr. Mallard would drive me all the time. Now there's a man who knows how to treat a vehicle. Always leaves enough time for me to warm up before we head out, always signals before turning and always lets my steering wheel return on its own to the normal position...so considerate. I envy his Morgan, the lucky bitch! She gets such treatment on a daily basis...and he even restored her...sigh...in my owner's manual that makes them as good as married.

Oh...if I could get Palmer under my wheels...just once...just once...


End file.
